Manticoran Alliance
The Manticoran Alliance was a coalition of star nations neighboring the People's Republic of Haven, united under a defensive treaty that was verified in the early 1900s PD. The Star Kingdom of Manticore initiated the idea of an anti-Havenite alliance and was its the strongest member, hence the official name. Despite the fact that most other Alliance members were military weak when that treaty was established, it gave Manticore some strategical depth against Haven as well as broader basing possibilities. Initially in 1903 PD, the Treaty of Alliance between Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson was established.It included military clauses as well as economic provisions, signed by Captain Honor Harrington on the Manticoran side. (HH2, HH10) Members Notable members of the Manticoran Alliance were: * the Star Kingdom of Manticore/the Star Empire of Manticorewhile the Talbott Quadrant affairs were quite distant from the Second Havenite-Manticoran War area, both the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Talbott Quadrant had common monarch and common the Royal Manticoran Navy (HH2, SI2) * the Protectorate of Grayson (HH2) * the Caliphate of Zanzibar – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the Princedom of AlizonCommodore Mark Sarnow talked Alizon into signing up with the Alliance. – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the star nation of YorikYorik was not nearly as critical as other Alliance systems. (HH3) – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the star nation of Poicters (HH3) * the Republic of Candor (HH3, HH5) * the star nation of MinetteRefered as the Alliance member in 1907 PD, it was probably a republic: one Premier Jones was mentioned as being in charge there. (HH5) * the star nation of CascaIts light naval forces were mentioned in 1911 PD, according to HH3 in 1905 PD still not a member, but a member in 1907 PD. (HH5, HH7) * the Republic of Erewhon – between 1905 PD and 1919 PDaccording to HH9-HH11, neutral on HH3 map, neutral during Silvestria affairs (HHA2:DLS) * the Andermani Empire – from 1920 PD (HH10) Half of the Star Kingdom's allies were monarchies and boasted open, hereditary aristocracies. (HH9) Havenite propaganda called the smaller Alliance members "puppet regimes". (HH8) It is not certain, if the Sidemore Republic was formal member of the Manticoran Alliance. It was allied with SKM on the basis of bilateral defensive treaty of 1911 PD, directed against People's Republic of Haven''casus foederi'' appeared in 1921 PD when Republic of Haven Navy's 2nd Fleed invaded the Marsh system (HH10) and including basing agreementRMN Sidemore Station established as well as training and economic support provisions. Alliance Space Before the war the Manticoran Alliance controlled also several systems, but it is uncertain, if that systems belonged to any minor star nations: * Dorcas - according to a map from 1904/1905 PDMendoza and Chelsea were conquered from the PRH (HH3, HH4), * Minorca - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Quentin - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Talisman - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Ramon - not present on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH3)Ramon, Clearaway and Quentin were mentioned as places where the RMN or its allies lost shippings, so at least one of these systems was an Alliance member state, * Nuada - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH8), * Suchien - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH8), * Yalta - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD, the RMN picket under Rear Admiral Harold Styles was destroyed there shortly before the war by the People's Navy (HH8). There were some the RMN Stations and bases also, established probably in inhabited systemsit is sure condition for Elric and Hancock, on the other hand the the RMN base was located in the Yeltsin's Star System and the RMN Station - in the Sidemore System, there were Talbott and Silesia Stations established later in the inhabited areas: * Clearaway - an RMN base(HH3), * Elric - the RMN Elric Station (HH9), * Grendelsbane - the RMN Grendelsbane Station (HH3-HH10)on the one hand it was refered to as a fleet base on foreign station, on the other hand there was no information about abandoning any star nation living there, when the Second Manticoran-Havenite War beginned and the Grendelsbane shipyards were destroyed; moreover in Jayne's the Grendelsbane System, as well as the Hancock System, were marked with a red star, which is probably symbol for uninhabited system with red dwarf primary, * Hancock - the RMN Hancock Station (HH3-HH8), * Klein Station - an RMN base, mentioned as Alliance space c1904/1905 PD (HH3), * Reevesport - the RMN Reevesport Station (HH3), * Talbot - the RMN Talbot Station (HH3), * Zuckerman - a twelve-light-hour territorial limit was mentioned c1904/1905, as well as the RMN base (HH3). The Treaty of Alliance The treaty of alliance consisted ofthe legal basis of the Manticoran Alliance is not certain - there were mentioned the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate, general treaty of alliance as well as the Manticoran Alliance Charter: * the mutual defense clauses (HH10) * member systems defense responsibility provisionsZanzibar and Alizon mentioned in HH11 - the treaty of alliance specifically assigned command authority concerned with Zanzibar system defense to the Zanzibaran System Navy * provisions for wormhole transits: ** The general wormholes transfers provisions included in the Article XII of the Manticoran Alliance Charter: any treaty partner had free, unlimited and unrestricted access to the Manticore Wormhole Junction for all its warships; a formal notification of that intention was necessary.Article XII, Section 7, paragraph © ** Unannounced, emergency transits took absolute priority over all routine traffic. ** Transit instructions were to be obtained from Astro Control Service.Probably as well as from its Erewhonese counterpart in case of the Erewhon Junction, according to Article V of the Treaty of Alliance between Mantcore and Grayson. * wormholes termini defense provisionsWhen Manticore and the Erewhonese were allies, Erewhon had the official primary responsibility for the Hennessy Terminus. Allied Forces Probably not all Alliance members possesed navies. Before the war the Star Kingdom of Manticore provided them with obsolete ''Highlander''-class LACs. Known Allied Navies * the Royal Manticoran Navy * the Grayson Space Navy * the Erewhon Navy * the Imperial Andermani Navy * the Zanzibar System Navy * the Alizon Space Navy * the Casca Navy Duties The allied offensive forcesEighth Fleet mainly comprised of Manticoran, and, later, Grayson, Erewhonese and Andermani warships. Minor allied navies duty was just their home systems defense. Casca Navy light forces sometimes operated outside of the Casca System (HH7, HH8, HH11, infodump). Joint Organizations * the Joint Navy Military Transport Command (HH7) * Eighth Fleet (HH7-HH9, HH11-HH12) * the commission overseeing the organization of San Martin's post-liberation planetary government (HH9) References External links David Weber's posts on infodump: * Pre-war alliance strategy * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1905 PD * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1920 PDlesser allied fleets not present * Erewhon's betrayal of the Manticoran Alliance * responsibility for Hennessy terminus Category:Political groups Category:Military